Watch Dogs - Act VI - RWBY
by lonewolfe13
Summary: On hiatus - Following the death of Damien Brenks, Aiden reverts to his life as a vigilante known as the Fox. Little does he know that there are some new hackers moving in on his turf and taking over some of his responsibilities. Once these hackers start to appear, the Fox realizes he is not as far ahead of his past as he thought he was. I do not own to RWBY or Watch Dogs.
1. Chapter 1

AN. All of the characters in this series have their own look that is an outfit from the game. Aiden has his Vigilante outfit, Weiss has the White Hat Hacker outfit, Blake is wearing the Cyberpunk outfit without the hat, and Ruby has the Cutthroat outfit. Each character also has a specific hideout and weapon selection. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1  
Potential Allies Pt. 1

* * *

Barely a three months had passed since the devastating events the Bellweather had inflicted thanks to Damien Brenks, that caused massive blackouts, crashes and road damage. Aiden was sitting in his bed in the bowels of the Bunker. He had woken at 3 in the morning after a nightmare had plagued him. The same nightmare that had bothered him ever since that fateful afternoon. He got up and walked to the control center, pulling up cameras in hospitals all around the city hoping to find one face. But that face was not there. All he saw was people suffering from terrible bouts of sickness and even some broken knees and noses. Aiden softly chuckled remembering each face that lay, handcuffed to the rails, of the men he brought to justice for the people of Chicago.

A few hours later, Aiden sat in a coffee shop in the Loop looking over the stretch of lawn dotted with sculptures. Slowly he looked to his left and just barely say the light of morning sparkle off the sculpture where he met up with Damien for the first time in almost a year. Sighing he looked back east to the sparkling monument an infamous man bought for himself and where that man died at the end of Aiden's fingers. Feeling a vibration through his coat pocket, he pulled out his phone to find a notification about a new target. Draining his mug, the Fox walked away to where his Sonarus LX stood, purring, and drove off toward the hideout of the Chicago South Club.

The mystery face withdrew into the shadows of the alley next to the coffee shop with a slight grimace and a heavy breath. Weiss Schnee walked down the alley to her friend and stopped watching them carefully. Weiss's hood whipped back off her head exposing her long white ponytail topped with a small silver crown tucked neatly into her hair. "Time to go." "Alright" replied Weiss, leading the way slowly to her white Magnate. She held the door open and closed it behind them. "Where should we go now." "Ready to go hunting?" the person muttered at the window. "Absolutely" grinned Weiss as she started the car and pulled out onto the road, turning west.

Weiss stopped the car at the edge of the river and stepped out sighing. Anonymous stepped out the passenger moaning and holding their right shoulder. After they pulled out their phone they stepped up to the bridge control and scanned in. Both people got back in the car before Weiss drove across the bridge and pulled around to the crate hooked up to the crane. Weiss pulled out her phone and unlocked the crate and both ascended into the Bunker. Weiss stepped off the elevator first and moved quietly into the shadows readying her biometric rifle for anyone that might try to fire at them. Her companion told her to lower her weapon and they descended to the computer bank. Two phones flashed as they were plugged into the ports and began downloading the information on both characters from the ctOS. Weiss finished her download and began searching for the other hackers she was familiar with. After a swift download of nine additional files, she and her companion walked out of the Bunker back into Weiss's Magnate and across the bridges.

"Wow, I am impressed with you pussy cat." Blake smiled a little crookedly as she drained her 6th straight shot. Her head started to tilt dangerously toward the table as her opponent finished his shot. Blake quickly swallowed her next shot whiskey and giggled uncontrollably as her opponent spilled his shot down his neck as his head tilted all the way back with a snore. Giggling, she picked up her money and stumbled from Jed's bar up the hill to her hideout. After closing the crate door she dropped on her bed and snored away for the next several hours. Jerking awake, Blake tried to figure out what was buzzing at her. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Blake saw a notification on the computer. Reading it quickly, she grabbed her M1911s and her silencer before leaving the crate and driving her Papavero SE down the hill and back toward Parker Square.

Pulling up outside a large house in the northern residential district of Parker Square, she saw who wanted to meet her. A bald man in a green shirt and a cream sweater waved her over before walked around back of the house to the stairs and descending into the basement. Blake looked around cautiously as she stepped off the stairs and stared at the poker table where the man had sat down looking over at her meaningfully. She took the hint and took the remaining seat, silently cursing the man as she was farthest from the door. Putting her phone in her lap, Blake looked around and studied the face of everyman at the table. "So, you are the Black Cat Hacker, huh?" the man on her left commented. "Yes, how can I assist you gentlemen?" replied Blake. The man on her right looked her over and finally spoke to her, "You know who I am and I know who you are…Blake." "That's enough Tobias, let's not scare her out the door before she knows what we are meeting her for." said the man sitting across from her. Tobias put a file on the table with the words 'Fixer Contract' stamped across the cover. "But before you open that kitty, let's play some poker and see how good you are." Blake quickly scanned the room, finding one camera and decided to see how this would work out before accepting the challenge, putting her money on the table.

Ruby moaned quietly as the tattoo artist finished his work. Ruby looked down at her right hand and saw a brand new red rose looking back from her palm. She smiled as she wiped away the tears with her right hand and thanked the artist for another beautiful creation, capturing the feel of her soul in every piece of art on her body. Ruby Rose has six roses on her body now, and Ruby felt that they were the best investment she had made, apart from her M107 sniper rifle that was currently sitting in her beautiful red Scafati GT. Ruby got into her car and started driving down toward the Navy Pier when her phone started ringing. Answering, she heard an all too familiar voice talking to her "Riding Hood, I have some important information you need to know." "Hit me with it Lotus" Ruby replied calmly. "We have had a hit on an escaped convict from the pen." Ruby chuckled, "And you want me to bag and tag him for your contact's money?" "Come on now Red, we both know the money is split." "Tell you what Lotus, you ping me his location and I will go find and take out this guy." Lotus hung up as soon as Ruby stopped talking and Ruby sighed before wondering how that guy ever got contracts if he seemed so damn moody.

Ruby followed the ping straight to an apartment on the east side of Parker Square and sighed when she saw the location. She always hated causing noise in peaceful neighborhoods, but as she thought about it, she realized that she made the noise now or the bastard would make some louder noise in a couple weeks. Parking down the street, she cracked her window open and scoped in on the apartment that should hold her target. A man with black hair and red sunglasses sat at a desk facing the window, however, Ruby noticed he was constantly looking down as if he was checking something on the desk. Ruby pulled her head away from her rifle and checked the bounty profile to see the face of the same man but instead of his red sunglasses he had piercing blue eyes. Scoping in again she steadied her rifle and slowly pulled the trigger. The man's head exploded across the room as the .50 caliber round punch through the window and straight into his frontal lobe and out the back of his head with enough force to bury itself in the ceiling. Ruby quickly stowed her rifle in the back of her car and shot off down the street as someone began phoning the police. Ruby fumbled in her pocket until she found what she was looking for, a small trigger device that jammed all communications for a half-mile radius as she sped away and down the tunnel back toward the Loop. Once she was out of the range of her Jam Com, she dialed Lotus and told him to alert the police to the apartment and warn the family of the cadaver's victim. "Excellent job Riding Hood. I will wire the money to you as usual and will be in touch." Lotus hung up presently and Ruby drove out of the tunnel breathing deeply, happy she was away from it all.


	2. Chapter 2

AN For people who want to have some idea of reference; Nora wears the Culture Clash, Ren wears Green Screen, and Yang wears Road Hazard. These first three chapters are going to be heavy in introductions and exposition to the characters and their normal activities before the story develops much more. Hope you enjoy, the third chapter will be posted on Saturday.

Chapter 2  
Potential Allies Pt. 2

* * *

"Come on slowpokes" Nora yelled over her shoulder as her chopper split ran the red lights of Brandon Docks. Behind her two black and grey cars slammed into the cars that had skidded to a halt in the intersection. "Hang in there Loki" Lotus screamed over his phone, trying desperately get to the rendezvous point they had set up. Arriving, Lotus found the firetruck parked in the quarry and the crate of IEDs open on the ground. Leaving his Vespid 5.2, Lotus grabbed as many of the IEDs as he could and started driving the firetruck down to the bridge. Stopping at the intersection he watched as his partner raced past followed by the last three Black Viceroy cars. Putting his foot down he watched as the vehicles approached the bridge to be used in the ambush. Once Nora sped across the opposite side, she pulled out her phone and started raising the bridge. The first car slammed into the blocker that had raised and brought the other two to a screeching halt feet from the edge. Lotus sped up as he drove down the bridge and pulled the firetruck sharply to the left slamming into the rear car before wedging between the concrete walls of the bridge. Leaving most of the IEDs in the truck, he jumped out and tossed four bombs over the truck sticking them to the cars and road. Running in the opposite direction he triggered the whole group and dived off the bridge as the four vehicles began to burn.

Nora cheered as she sped away from the explosion racing back to her dock hideout for the much deserved rest. Checking her phone she saw a text from Lotus congratulating her on the job. Reaching her hideout she saw a notification on the electronic sign which read, 'I know where you are Loki, I have a job offer for you.' A little perturbed she hopped off her bike as a white car pulled up behind her. Whipping around, Nora watched the passenger window lower just far enough to see a mop of dark hair. A low electronic voice sounded from the car. "Loki, we have discovered a new threat. A new gang has risen and there is a small group of fixers that have risen to power in their own district. We must band together and stand united against this threat." "Do I get to blow shit up?!" yelled Nora somewhere between excitement at new jobs, and worry about the prospect of not getting along with these potential allies. A low laugh reverberated out of the car, "Yes Loki, you have the name that fits you most appropriately." The car drove off as Nora entered her crate thinking hard about what her future might hold.

Ren dragged himself out of the river coughing and wishing he didn't have his lime trench coat on. Sitting on the bank, Ren looked out over the river to the skyline of the Loop imagining what job might be waiting for him when he got back to his hideout. Ren walked back to his crate only to find Nora sitting against her bike waiting for him. She ran over to him, throwing her arms about him and kissing his nose. "Hey there grumpy!" she yelled as she released him skipping back to her chopper and grabbed her phone. Ren sighed and opened the crate waiting for Nora to skip in and jump onto the bed. Ren changed out of his wet clothes and into his clean clothes, checking that his phone was undamaged. Nora then yelled "I have a job opportunity!" "Without me?" Ren looked slightly crestfallen but did not let it creep into his calm voice. Nora didn't notice but started jumping in the bed like a five year old.

An alert on Ren computer showed a white car pulling up to the crate outside. Seizing his pistols Ren opened the door and leveled the pistols at both front seats of the car. Nora ran out with her grenade launcher but laughed and dropped it to her side laughing at the car waving madly. Ren stood, confused, slowly lowering his pistols as the car rolled in front. "Greeting Lotus, I know who you are and I am here with an opportunity that I have offered to your friend Loki here. I presume that Loki will explain what it is." Nora quickly told Ren about the new gang and after a few minutes of pacing, Ren agreed to help. "Excellent, I will be in touch. Good day." Weiss's Magnate drove away and Ren sighed, thinking wistfully about the new challenges opening to him.

Yang crouched low behind the concrete step barrier planning her next move. She wanted to cause as much damage to the Black Viceroys as she could. "Just another boring day full of gangbangers, thugs, and thieves." Yang peered over the barrier and saw that no one was closer than about 50 feet of her. Hopping the fence she dashed to the left and slide behind a wooden crate as the man she was tailing turned. Standing up she leveled her SGR-12 shotgun and put three shells of buckshot in his face. Moving quickly she clambered onto a shipping container and laid down watching the other Viceroys swarm the area. Checking behind her she stood up and jumped at the crowd of people surrounding the body. Spraying wildly she put the last nine shells in the crowd rolling behind a brick wall reloading another magazine as she came to her feet. Finding only four still standing she put three shots in each person before dropping a live grenade and running out of Rossi Fremont.

Returning to her Sayonara LE, Yang drove off before any of the Viceroys could regroup and follow her. Jumping off her bike at the door to her hideout she found Bedbug leaning against it waiting for her. "The fuck are you doing here Tyrone?" "Yang I have heard about what you are doing and I want to try and help." Yang paused and thought about what Tyrone was taking about. "What could you offer me?" Tyrone laughed quietly "Well to start off with I know all the gang hideouts in the Wards, and I could provide you with insight on what they might try to do." Yang laughed this time, "Bedbug, your cousin is dead, how many of the current Viceroys could tell you of what they are doing?" As an after thought she added, "How many of them have I killed do you think?" "Honestly, I have no idea how many of those fuckers you have killed but I could find out." "Alright, you go find out who is still around and I will let you help me." Bedbug left, but before Yang could get inside to rest she heard a familiar sound and turned to see the newcomer.

Ruby hopped out of her car and ran to her sister, hugging her tightly. "Yang! How have you been?" Yang and her sister retreated to Yang's bed and sat talking like they used to. After comparing their most recent adventures Yang's phone rang. Answering, Yang heard a formidable electronic voice, "Bee-sting, I know who you are and I know that you will want to hear what I have to say. Come outside so as I may see you. You need not bring weapons, and that applies to Ms. Riding Hood as well." Yang stared at her phone as the other person hung up, mumbling to Ruby to follow her and keep quiet. Ruby did so and both sisters stepped into the glare of headlights coming from a white car. "What do you want?" yelled Yang at the stationary vehicle. The voice responded "Both of you women could provide substantial talent and much need muscle to my cause. I am here to offer you an opportunity to work with me to rid the streets of Chicago against a new enemy who has been gaining ground here. This choice is yours to make, however you should know that I have enlisted two more so far including your contact, Lotus." Yang and Ruby stared at each other and made up their minds at the same time. "We will join you." Ruby called to the car. "I knew you would," stated the voice as the car reversed onto the road and drove off. The sisters glanced at each other again and shrugged, laughing as they returned to the bed to continue talking late into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This is the last of the introductory chapters, the next chapter will be posted in one week, and it will contain the start of the main plot. As an additional reference, Jaune is wearing the Spider Tank outfit, and Pyrrha is wearing the Firebrand. The character introduced at the end of this chapter will also play a crucial role in the developing storyline.

Chapter 3  
Potential Allies Pt. 3

* * *

Crescent sat looking over the river toward a strange factory sitting on an island. Running his hand through his spiked blonde hair. Sighing he thought that he would have to try and figure out why no one had ever bothered to demolish that place. A stiff cold breeze blew across him and he shivered, pulling his black jacket tight and his white hood over his head. "Ah the great blonde ninja has allowed himself to be seen." An accented voice laughed behind him. Whipping around and cricking his neck, Jaune saw a tall lean figure wrapped in a maroon sweater and a charcoal trench coat. Jaune stood up and slowly walked over to his companion and hugged her tightly kissing her lightly on the nose before saying, "You caught me off guard again. I have missed you." His companion laughed lightly and nestled her head in his neck and whispered "Let's go cause some mayhem to any of these Club members who think they could do as they want to." Jaune hopped in his Lithium SP waiting for his partner to slide in and then drove off into the main part of the city.

Achilles slept lightly, her head resting on Jaune's shoulder. Both people sat in Jaune's car waiting for the convoy to pass their alley. Jaune tapped Pyrrha lighting in her red and gold highlighted hair waking her suddenly. Apologizing, Jaune adjusted and turned the keys of his little car pulling out on the street after the two limousines. Pyrrha sat idly in the passenger seat checking her golden gangster SMG for a full clip. Adjusting her additional drum clips to sit on the dashboard, Pyrrha rolled down her window and leaned her torso out with her SMG leveled at the front car's wheels. Firing in short bursts, she took out the two wheels on her side causing the limousine to whip around and roll over before the second limo slammed into its roof. Jaune jumped out of his car, scarf over his face, and started firing his D50 pistol at the driver of the second limo. Pyrrha rolled behind a civilian's car lifting her gun over the hood firing erratically hearing the bullets hit the limos. Standing up, both partners advanced quickly on the cars checking in the windows for their two targets. Putting an additional bullet in the head of each gangster before setting off a Jam Coms and tearing off for the bridge to Parker Square.

Laughing Jaune and Pyrrha arrived at Pyrrha's hideout and collapsed on the bed. Pyrrha proceeded to tell Jaune of her trip to Greece to see her family, and Jaune filled her in on what had happened with the Bellweather. "Yeah, they had a huge week long news special on all the channels showing the devastation of the city." "It was pretty damn scary here too. Knowing that a mad man who had had everything taken from him would try to ruin my city." Pyrrha hugged Jaune tightly understanding what he meant as she had come to think of Chicago as her home, because of Jaune. Laying down, both of them stripped out of their pants and outerwear, kissing frantically and running their hands over their bodies. After tiring out, both fell asleep on Pyrrha's bed, Jaune with his arms about Pyrrha and her head nestled under his chin. Pyrrha woke first, yawning before standing over her computer reading a new job notification. 'Achilles, I have need of your assistance in a major job opportunity. Please bring yourself to Millennium Park and meet me at the chess tent. I will be with one other person wearing white. Please bring your associate, Crescent." Pyrrha sighed and sat on the edge of the bed next to Jaune, causing him to jerk awake and watch her silently. "Job opportunity for us sweetheart. The only problem is it seems a little open and might be an ambush by the Club." Jaune sighed and muttered "I will make sure that we have plenty of rounds just in case there is an ambush."

Blake sat at the intersection and stared across at the shining bean. Pulling out her phone, she started hacking into the closest camera and rode one camera after another. After finding her contact, she zoomed in staring intently at the two figures sitting at a chess table. Giggling she planned the next three moves that both person made she sighed and left her car to go and meet her contract. Walking for about five minutes, Blake noticed two other people in trench coats walking in the same direction she was. Picking up the pace Blake pulled out her phone and hacked into the camera 20 yards in front of the two characters. Focusing on their faces, Blake's jaw dropped and realized that both of them had familiar faces even though neither of the people looked like they should have belonged together. Smiling she walked off the sidewalk and over the lawn dialing a number from her contacts. Checking ahead, she watched Pyrrha pull out and answer her phone from the contact 'Nightshade.' Blake started straight off by asking Pyrrha how her trip to her homeland was. "Oh it was great kitty, I heard what happened from Jaune last night." Giggling Blake said "And how hard was he after you two finally shut up?" Pyrrha, glancing at Jaune, whispered "I have never felt anything quite like it, not even steel." Hearing a laugh behind them, Jaune and Pyrrha turned to see a tall, lean, very attractive young woman wearing black, from her high topped boots to her black ribbon.

Weiss looked up as she heard footsteps approaching. Watching three young people laugh and talk, Weiss muttered "These guys need to shut the fuck up, we are not here to have fun." Her companion smiled, "None of these people have had the upbringing you have, and let's not forget that Ms. Achilles and Mr. Crescent do have some amount of a back story together. Much alike both Ms. Riding Hood, and Ms. Bee-sting." "I understand that but we can make jokes and do childish shit like that when we are at the lighthouse." Once the three young hackers stood over the two companions, Weiss asked if they could all go to the lighthouse, providing that it will allow for all the newcomers to meet the rest of the hackers they had approached. Weiss's partner sighed and slowly lead the way to their boat, muttering and grimacing as the clambered into the boat. Weiss sent a quick text to all the other hackers, letting them know where to meet and to not dawdle as there was a lot they needed to work on.

Weiss watched as two speedboats flew over the ocean toward where she was standing. Pulling out a pair of binoculars Weiss recognized the sisters and the opposites. Sighing, Weiss went back to the lighthouse and knocked, letting her companion know she was outside. Weiss walked over the threshold and straight into the kitchen, seizing a fifth of whiskey and taking two shots before turning around. "If this is going to go well, I will drain the rest of this bottle before nightfall." "Oh shut the hell up Weiss, this is going to go fine. I will not enjoy taking care of you tonight." Hearing the last two motors die at the dock Weiss went to the door and went out to bring everyone together. All seven of the young hackers made their way into the lighthouse and took their seats around the table. Weiss bustled around giving everyone glasses and putting the liquor bottles on the table. Once everyone was comfortable, Weiss stood at the head of the table, "My companion and I have gathered you all here today to explain a new problem, a new gang has arisen and are being led by a formidable new mob boss. I am sure that most of you have seen the news reports of the new charitable, philanthropic CEO." Everyone nodded except for Pyrrha who had been out of the country. "My associate here will begin to explain everything, but I shall let her explain it all." Weiss's companion stepped out from the shadows brushing her black hair out of her face with a somewhat pained expression. "Greetings everyone, I have been around this city longer than most of you. However I am sure that I have discovered the most secrets of this city other than my idol and hero. I will make sure that everything will be made clear, but first let me introduce myself." With a sly smile and a squeeze on her shoulder, she announced, "My name is Gwen Avalon. Although that means nothing to you now, it means a lot to some of the other people in this city."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
The Plan

Gwen Avalon sat stiffly in her chair, looking around at the people gathered before her. Weiss sat next to her, chin raised and shoulders back, exuding an aura of power and control. To Weiss's left sat Ruby, laughing at a joke her sister had just said and field cleaning her sniper rifle on the table. Yang sat next to Ruby, eying the guys around the table and muttering to Ruby. Blake sat along side her, deeply engrossed in a book propped open against her wine glass. Pyrrha and Jaune sat together, hands intertwined and heads together, talking amongst themselves, not paying attention to anyone else. Ren and Nora brought up the last of the newcomers, Ren sitting calmly watching Nora excitedly talk about a dream she had, correcting her as she was exaggerating greatly. Gwen cleared her throat and stood up, causing the others to fall silent with wary eyes.

"Thank you to everyone for coming on such short notice. As each of you know, I have enlisted your help in a great undertaking that we must perform. A new gang is on the rise, made up of mostly Chicago South Club and Black Viceroy remnants. However, my associate and I have been keeping tabs on an influx of a new gang, the White Fang. These gangsters have rallied under their banner and have been given new leadership. Their leader is a man named Roman Torchwick." Everyone glanced around in surprise and concealed fear. They knew that name and they knew that he wasn't what he seemed to be. Gwen continued as though nothing had happened. "As I can tell, all of you have done some research on this man, Torchwick is not what he seems. I do know that he has come to Chicago to take over Quinn's old business's and he old gang affiliations."

Weiss grabbed a stack of papers off the table behind her and started laying them on the table between the hackers. Spreading them out, everyone noticed dossiers on key White Fang, Black Viceroy, and Chicago South leaders that are still at large. Additionally, Weiss spread out a large scale map of Chicago marked with red marker and small beads were placed around the map. Everyone grabbed a folder and started scanning the information with careful eyes and attention to detail etched in their faces. Muttering quietly everyone looked back to Gwen, expecting some kind of explanation. Gwen sighed heavily and cast a shaking hand over the map.

"These are some of the known hideouts of these gang members. While we do not know everything yet, we have been getting pings about crimes and the criminal's locations. As we have more information everyday, we are attempting to put together everything and this is all we have to go along with now. I, well we," indicating Weiss to her left, "need your help in not only tracking these men down, but we also need help in trying to take down Torchwick. Well, we will not be on our own, I have some other prospects and there is still an old colleague or two of mine still around, well one at least." Gwen smiled slightly thinking of them.

Yang took this opportunity to speak up, "I have a potential in for some data on the Black Viceroys. Tyrone 'Bedbug' Hayes." Gwen's mouth fell open, but no one except Weiss noticed. "I cut a deal with him to help him get out of the city if he is able to pass me some information on the leaders of the Viceroys and their most prevalent hideouts. Even some schemes if he can get his hands on them." Everyone nodded, impressed with the information. Gwen recovered herself and started talking again.

"Okay, so we might have an in with the Viceroys, we still need someone to get an in on the White Fang." At these words, Blake shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and much to her dismay, Gwen noticed and spoke to her. "Nightshade, Black Cat, Blake, however you wish to be known, I need you to share the information you have." Blake looked at her feet, consciously aware that everyone was looking at her with interest. After she knew there would be no getting out of it, she stood up and revealed a mark on the inside of her thigh, just above her knee.

"I was a part of the White Fang. That is how I started my life as a hacker. I didn't know what went on outside of my job until I started getting better with the hacking. I started hacking some of the members, just as test runs and found disturbing evidence: audio files, text conversations, recorded phone calls and hidden payments. I payed attention to the news a lot more and saw things that made my stomach turn. The amount of stuff I saw, not only on the news reports but in the phones and computers of the members that I had hacked." Blake fell silently with one tear sliding down her face. Yang hugged her tightly but pulled back after Blake threw her off. Nora, however, seemed to be fighting an internal war.

"What did you see?!" she shouted quickly before cringing under the glare of everyone else at the table. Blake cried a bit more but obliged to speak.

"I found videos of the members raping women they later killed. I found them beating men to death with anything from a rubber hose to a sledgehammer. I found recordings of screams as the gangsters tortured and killed family members in front of the victim before doing the same for them." She paused and drew a long breath. "The thing that haunts me the most, apart from the fact that I gave them the information needed to do most of this, was that not all of the deaths were orchestrated. Some members were just bloodthirsty and would kill families for no reason other than fierce and sadistic pleasure."

Gwen too this moment to speak again, "I am truly sorry you had to reveal that to these people." Again she cast a glare at Nora who was looking at her shoes, shocked. "But I need you to try and access their files and get what information you can out of the servers." Blake did not look up but nodded her head to show that she had heard and that she had understood. "Okay, that's two down, we still need someone to try and get in the Chicago South Club's information. At this Ren raised his hand, asking permission to speak.

"I can get that for everyone, I may not have lived in the Loop, but I have lived in their servers. My servers have every backdoor access I have found for the Club and is constantly feeding new data to my computer. I have many hideouts marked on a map that I will share with you and also have some information on many of these people," he gestured to the dossiers he had searched through in front of him, "that you have not been able to compile. I will gladly share my information with you, though it may be more prudent to simply move my servers here. I have checked and I am still getting a good reception feed from the Loop and there is enough room here to store the hard drives."

Gwen nodded, "We will get on that right away after we are done. It looks like we have all the access we need to get started, bear in mind that though we may work together, we still have to look out for ourselves. That means that if you wish to complete your own contracts, you may. This will allow you to make some money and obtain whatever else you shall wish for. But there is one final hurdle I need to explain to you guys. My associate and I have been keeping tabs on the Fox." Everyone began muttering to each other. "The Fox is Aiden Pearce. I know who he is and I know where he is set up. However, I do not wish to count him out, as either an ally or a threat. He has been known to take fixer contracts, but it is unlikely he would seek us out unless he is duped or feels that we are a threat to him. I want a small group to accompany me to see Aiden and explain just what we are about and what we are about to do."

Weiss took this opportunity to stand up and address everyone. "Okay, the meeting is basically over, but we still have stuff to get done today. Ren, I want you to take Nora, Jaune and Yang to move you equipment here and have them help you get it set up and wired into our system. The rest of you, Ruby, Blake, and Pyrrha, shall accompany Gwen and I to see the Fox. He is very well armed and is slightly paranoid, so I want you to tread carefully when we speak to him. After all this is done, we shall meet back here to try and coordinate our next moves." Weiss sat down and turned to Gwen. "Alright, are you ready to go figure this out? What if he doesn't want to see you? Should you go first with us behind or vice versa?"

Gwen giggled softly, "Princess you forget that I am one of the few people alive who understand this man, not even his own family know his motives and his principles. I will be fine going first and then you will back me up." Gwen looked around as Ren took his group and went to get a boat to head to his hideout. Gwen sighed and stood up watching a camera feed of the boat departing. A minute later, she stiffened and sharply drew breath, causing Weiss to run to her side and look at the monitor as well. A lone figure in a boat was headed from Mad Mile directly for the lighthouse. Weiss suddenly sprang into action and began giving orders.

"Ruby, take your gun to the widow's walk. Pyrrha, stand guard at the door with Blake." Everyone jumped to their feet and held their guns ready but looked questioningly at her. "We will not be going to the mainland to find the Fox. He is on his way here, and we want to be ready just in case shit hits the fan." Everyone went to their assigned posts and Weiss pulled out her rifle and stood tensed next to Gwen. Gwen however walked past her guards and out to the dock, stopping in the shade of a large rock. Weiss swore violently and rushed out to stand behind her. The boat pull up abruptly the pier and Aiden got out.

Aiden stared intently at the boats moored to the posts and his thoughts raced, was he going to be in a fight, who were these people, why were they here, didn't they know there was a body here? Aiden quickly scanned the dock and the lighthouse. He froze when he noticed a small figure in a red hood and a black trench laying down on the widow's walk with a sniper rifle trained directly at him. He also saw a shadowy figure with a body guard in a white trench standing in the shadows of a large rock. Aiden slowly raised his hands to show that he meant no harm and backed slowly to his boat before stopping abruptly. A voice had issued from one of the figures standing in the shadows, a voice that could not belong, a voice that he never expected to hear again because the woman it belonged to could not be in Chicago.

"Hello again, Aiden." Gwen said as she stepped out of the shadows. "Long time, no see. How long has it been? Three months if I remember correctly. Do you remember me? Of course you do, otherwise you wouldn't be standing there dumbstruck would you?"

* * *

AN: Cliffhanger, who is it? As you may have guessed (or not have) Gwen is not who she says (or doesn't say) is. Gwen is a pseudonym. I am going to implement a system of points to award people who can figure out riddles hidden within the stories with rewards. The rewards will be characters or thoughts or sayings worked into the story. Points will be awarded with rewards at 5 and 10 points. 2 points will be awarded to whomever can figure out the riddle and PM me the answer before next chapter. Who is Gwen Avalon (look up names).


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Reunion

Aiden stood, mouth open, on the dock staring at the figure slowly walking toward him. He could not understand it, he did not think that he was really seeing who he saw. His knees gave out and he collapsed to the ground, still looking in awe at the woman standing before him. He opened his mouth but no words were able to escape him. He sat on his knees trying to work his mouth which was hanging limply open. Gwen smiled slightly as she reached him.

"Yes, Aiden. It is me. Back from the dead practically, but first you have to have died." Gwen knelt next to him and stared into his eyes.

"Clara, how did you, what…" Aiden's brain worked fiercely to try and comprehend what he was hearing and seeing. How could Clara be alive? He, Aiden, had watched her get shot, twice. Both shots hit her in the chest…no. It dawned on him, she was not hit in the chest. She was shot in her shoulders. But the blood loss. Maybe it had been stopped, maybe someone called the police and an ambulance had come. But when did that happen? How did she survive. He looked up into her face and croaked "How?"

Clara looked over her shoulder and called Weiss down to the pair. "This young woman helped me, she knew where I was and worried when I was not apparently leaving the spot. This is Weiss Schnee, and she has been my accomplice and partner these last three months. She arrived at the cemetery to find me unconscious. She patched me up best she could before taking me to a safe location. It has been a slow healing process so far but I have regained much of the ability to move my arms, though with pain."

Aiden suddenly felt movement surging back into his legs as he jumped into his boat and took off for the city. He could not understand what he had just seen. A ghost had come back to him and he could not understand how she had survived. He shook himself and began thinking that it was an after effect of a digital trip that had somehow messed him up. He raced full speed toward the bunker, not noticing the four people loading computers into a similar boat as he sped past Brandon Docks. He only slowed his boat when he made it to the Bunker. Entering, he began searching every camera in the city within the last 24 hours to begin tracing her back. Aiden found Clara sitting in Millennium Park with the girl named Weiss and began tracing her back through every camera he could locate her in.

Several hours later, Aiden found the camera footage of Weiss carrying a bloody unconscious body to her car. Rewinding another 20 minutes, Aiden saw his own pixelated outline run out of the cemetery and drive away in his Sonarus LX. Aiden sat back in his chair and ran his hand through his hair. She hadn't died, he thought. But why had I left her anyway. I am not usually scared, but why did I do that. I did take her phone and listen to her audio file, maybe that's why. Just to try and let her go. I try to never get too close to my friends anymore, was this just cold hearted hatred for what she did? No…I was trying to finish my vendetta, and I wasn't focused on her. What the hell is wrong with me.

Gwen stood, watching the retreating boat from the dock of the lighthouse. Weiss slowly walked up behind her and placed a hand gingerly on her left shoulder. Gwen looked slowly at her hand and then turned to Weiss. She smiled meekly and returned to the lighthouse. Weiss sighed heavily before turning back herself.  
"It's alright Ruby, stand down. You too ladies." Weiss groaned and popped her back before heading up to the widow's walk and sitting in her usual lookout position. As she sat with her feet propped against the railing, she began to think about what they would embark on. We have kids to work with, though I am not any older than the rest…well except for Riding Hood. Gwen is leader, but I am enforcer. We have three people to run surveillance on the gangs, an unexperienced young man who doesn't really have the talents, a young and very talented yet innocent sniper, and Nora. How could we ever have let Nora in among us? Granted she brings a certain level of peppiness to the group but she is both reckless and dangerous. She gladly gets into dangerous positions and manages to brute force her way out of them. Weiss sighed again, we all have our abilities and we know our own strengths that we bring to the table.

_Inside the Loop_

A man in a white coat with a red accented black bowler hat slammed his hand against his desk with such force most of the items on it fell to the floor. A man in a grey mask stood before him, trembling slightly knowing something was going to go terribly wrong. Roman Torchwick spun around and grabbed his cane striding quickly from behind the desk. He gestured the young man to accompany him out into the night on his balcony. Roman leaned over the railing and signaled to the man to do the same. The man obliged but never took his eyes off his furious boss. Roman sighed and took off his hat letting the wind blow back his hair.

"I appreciate you telling me this. I know that no one really wants to because I am not very level headed during more private affairs. I want to congratulate you for volunteering, or at least being the loser and being forced to come tell me." Roman slowly grabbed his cane and moved the hook towards the mans ankle. "However, I did need this guy alive. That is why I paid off the cops to fake a break-out and let him go. Granted he was a bit off a loose cannon but I can use those in the future." Roman stopped his cane looking sideways at the thug who still had his face turned toward Roman. "You are, unfortunately, not a loose cannon. My guess is that you are a young quite expendable man. Shall we test that theory?" Before the man knew what was happening, Roman used his cane to tip the man over the balcony and watched his body fall 43 stories before smacking into the pavement below. Roman admired how the body had remained in one piece for the most part, except for his head which had flown off as blood rushed up through his neck.

"You know, I think we are going to need men in the future." Roman turned to see a black haired woman in a seductive red, flame embroidered dress. "Darling you never know what the future holds, though he may be expendable now, he may have been able to play some part in the future."

"My apologies, m'lady. I lost my temper and wasn't thinking straight."

"Obviously. But do not worry about the future. You will know what you need when you need to know."

* * *

AN: Sorry for the short chapter, been a hectic week with a new job and working almost 50 hours. As you have now figured out Gwen Avalon is Clara Lille trying to live a new life. However, everything has caught up to her and the story will develop slowly around Aiden. I am thinking about adding in another character in the next few chapters, I will have a poll posted for one week, vote for your favorite and I will work them into the story first. Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed, please follow and favorite and tell your friends!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Connections

Ren bent backwards, trying to get the cricks out of his back. With a satisfying pop, Ren stood up straight and checked around his hideout to see if they missed anything.

"That's everything guys, let's head back." Ren sat behind the wheel and the gang took off back out to the lake. Yang sighed and let her head rest against the padding on the side of the boat. Nora jumped around the boat singing some ludicrously annoying song while Jaune begged her to calm down and shut up. "That's not going to work, you have to let her burn out." Ren called over his shoulder. As he squinted against the glare from the water he saw a lone white figure sitting at the top of the light house. Pulling into the dock, he went to the others to get some help unloading his hardware.

Clara looked around as the young hackers brought in servers, miles of wiring, and monitors from the dock. She started directing to the ports where everything could connect seamlessly to her setup. As they started connecting the servers, Ren and Clara started running diagnostics between the new data. Ren stared intently at a screen before groaning and walking to the table to search the scattered dossiers. He pulled one out and brought it back to the table where he was working with Clara.

"Look at this, a man was found dead on a sidewalk not two hours ago in the Loop. Evidently he either fell, jumped, or was pushed from a balcony near the loft of this apartment." As he spoke he found the apartment listing and started scrolling through the list of tenants. He swore violently under his breath, and Clara had no problem seeing why.

"Damn Torchwick is living in the penthouse of that place." she muttered, more to herself than to Ren. "Come to think of it, wasn't there a White fang official found shot in the head in an abandoned building in Parker Square?" Ren chuckled slightly pointed wordlessly at the youngest associate.

"I had a contract from one of the families from that guy's victim. They saw that he had escaped a couple weeks back but they didn't feel like the police were doing enough." Ren checked the convict's file and pointed a few things out from his spell in prison. "Those three police officers were on guard on his floor. Those two officers watched over his yard time, and that officer was in charge of him during his working hours. All six of those men have ties to the White Fang, and I have some evidence that at least two of them are on Torchwick's payroll." A sadistic smile stretched across Ren's face and he hit a short string of keys. "And now, those two will never be officers again." Clara watched as the files were uploaded to every social media site, news room and Dedsec forum across the city.

"Well, that was sure helpful. But we don't want to give away our motives yet. If hackers in the White Fang are able to trace that information back to thi-"

Ren cut her off, "I have 573 relays that this dirt just bounced through to reach those sites. Each of those relays are protected by a three terabyte encrypted firewall that I built myself. Each of those change their encryption patterns hourly completely resetting the connections passed between them. There is no backdoor to this protection, but if I type my name into the connection and press send, each and every one of those firewalls will terminate themselves, erasing all data trails passing from my computer and all connection to each other, making it nigh impossible to bypass this." Ren sat back, smiling calmly at the look of incredulity that had arranged itself on Clara's face.

"What if you encounter a virus? One that pulls every file from your computer through the relays? What would happen if you needed those relays after you destroyed them?" Clara asked quickly, trying to suppress her surprise by how gifted the young man sitting next to her really was. Employing the same techniques Aiden had used against her, she felt as though the Fox was trying to whittle Ren down to his core. Ren laughed and brushed her away gently.

"Don't try that Jedi mind shit with me. I have endured that my whole life and I have learned to safeguard against it." Ren turned back to the computer and completed the last test run, finalizing every connection to Clara's system. He stood up and walked outside stretching in the afternoon light. He walked down to the lower docks and walked into the shack. To his horror he saw blood spattering the walls and a wrapped body on the table. He stumbled backwards out of the door tripping over his feet as he ran back to the lighthouse. "Dead body, down the rocks, something needs to happen."

Clara looked around shocked. "I thought Weiss took care of that, the killer has already been caught but we can't have them come out here. We have to dump the body and clean up down there." Ren looked relieved but didn't venture back down there, instead he went up to sit next to Weiss and tried to engage her in small talk.

"Since we will be working on the same job, why not get to know each other a little bit? I will start, I was born in Japan but my family moved to California when I was two. My father was an IT specialist for some big name company in Silicon Valley. I started exploring the computer software when I was 11 and within a few years had a private network for my family's computers with a hefty firewall. However, my parents died on my 18th birthday in a car crash while we were headed home. I sold off everything except the computer servers and moved to Chicago four months later. Here I was able to develop a new life and a new alias. Being a hacktivist is my only goal now. I was determined to bring the driver of the other car to justice and after doing so, I felt empty. I had no family and no motivation. That was until I met Nora here in Chicago."

"How did you guys meet? How do you get along with her? You are so quiet and calm and yet you are constantly berated by her with all manner of weird shit." Weiss interjected quickly. She had decided to listen and felt that she could finally talk to someone from the team other than Clara.

"We grew up together, we were neighbors actually until her family moved to NYC when we were 11. She had heard about what had happened and wanted to come see me. She traced me all the way to Chicago and found me in a coffee shop. Surprisingly she wasn't thrown out after yelling my name at the top of her lungs. We left and talked about what had happened since we split up. She was taken to my want to bring people to justice although she wasn't one to just sit behind a computer and find every particle of dirt on someone. She opted to fight the gangs and we worked to gather on that. Quite a bit of fun actually, and since we needed to keep our identities secret we choose names for ourselves. She loved Norse mythology, so she choose Loki, and I love lotus flowers from my home land, so I choose Lotus." Ren finished and looked expectantly at Weiss.

"I was born into the Schnee family. I lived on Fifth Ave. and had everything I wanted. However, I felt incomplete. I wasn't doing anything with my life and I simply wanted to do something to change the world. My parents forbade me to join the police or the military stating they didn't want their precious little girl to degrade her rich heritage to being shot at. So, I convinced them to invest in CTos and I opted to live here to engage with it and supposedly test it out for my parents. What they didn't know is I had taken up the mantel of Ice Princess and started hacking. It was almost second nature to me, but I can never compete with you or Blake. I did it almost as a past time or a hobby but once I got good, I started finding secrets. Criminals who had never been brought to justice, cops on the payroll of the Chicago South turning a blind eye to the citizens. It appalled me, so I began contact with Dedsec. I never did much, but I did find one person I liked. Badboy17."

Ren interjected quickly, "Wasn't Badboy the one who worked with the Fox?"

"Yes, Badboy17 is our very own Gwen, although her real name is Clara. I don't believe she has told you that yet but she was the Fox's in with Dedsec and their programs. We started corresponding and basically became immediate friends. She helped me with hacking and I was able to get her into the better places in Chicago and better software. But, I digress as that is her story to tell. After an incident, we met up again and started watching the influx of the new gang. We realized then that it was soon getting out of our hands, and I couldn't believe who it was. The White Fang was a New York gang that harassed the good folk of Fifth Ave. and the members of my father investment corporation. They regularly attacked our office building and the board members. I want to take these people down, not only for the satisfaction that I have contributed something to the world, but also for my poor father who had always been stressed by these degenerates."

Ren sat silently, pondering something that he then put into words. "How do you feel about working with Blake? Knowing she pry helped with the murders and the attacks that infuriated your father?" Weiss looked at him but said nothing for a long time, Ren took the hint and looked back out at the water.

"I don't know if I can trust her yet, but if Clara has a good feeling about her, then I will let it be. Clara can read people like no one I have known before, she has a conscious which is also good." She stopped talking and looked back out over the railing, wondering how her friend was handling Aiden's actions. She knew that there was something that had sprung between them before that evening. She silently prayed that Aiden would come to his senses and see that he needed them as much as they needed him.

_In the Loop_

A young woman with green hair walked in the midst of a crowd of business men. To men around her, she was just some punk or some whore. To her, the men around her would hone her skills. At an alleyway, she noticed a man leaning against the wall with an obvious smirk spread across his face. After she disentangled herself from the suit around her she glowered at the gray haired youth standing before her.

"Oh Emerald, Master Thief, please don't take my money I barely have enough to get by!" Emerald snarled before walking quickly away only to make Mercury laugh. "Whatever, you want me."  
The two stopped outside a book shop and peered in through the windows. Seeing a shadow pass across the doors at the back of the shop, the two walked in. Mercury grabbed the first book he could and started rifling through the pages. Emerald walked up to the counter and rang the bell. A well built man with short black hair and black chops walked over to her and immediately hesitated. Emerald smiled and opened her mouth to speak.

"Hi, I was wondering if you had a copy of Divergent." The man looked taken aback before smiling gently.

"Yes we do, could I get you a copy?"

"No, no that's okay" Emerald replied girlishly. She looked around at the shelves before another idea hit her. "What about Les Miserables in paperback?" At this Mercury spoke up holding a copy of it in his hands.

"He's got it, hardback too. Hey! Do you have any comics?"

The man looked suspiciously at him before saying "Near the front."

Emerald quickly caught his attention again, "What about anything from Robyn Young?"

The man shifted uneasily before replying "We don't sell anything by Robyn Young in my shop."

Mercury and Emerald looked at each other before Emerald spoke up, "This is your shop right?" the man nodded. "You were the one who came up with the slogan right?" Again the man nodded looking at his shoes. "Then why did you claim to sell any book under the sun, and not have anything by Robyn Young. You do realize that is false advertising, and in essence lying. Just like you did to your brothers. Now where are you headed? London? Paris? Munich? Pretty far from the White Fang now isn't it?" Without warning the man grabbed a knife from below the desk and vaulted it heading straight for Emerald. Without a second thought she jumped to her right as Mercury pulled a pistol from his boot and shot the man between the eyes.

The two quickly lowered the shades and stepped out into the street. Emerald stretched and looked at Mercury, who had a Marvel comic in his hands. Before Emerald could say anything however, Mercury looked at her and stated "What? I like the pictures."

* * *

Yes, I know that this is behind schedule, sorry about the delay. Due to technical difficulties, the poll was not posted to my profile until Friday, so I am extending the deadline for it. I know some of this is straight from the episode but I wanted to add some story to the enemies. Please F&F and leave a review or PM me if you have any advice or issues with the story so far. I am also canceling the reward points because of a lack of interest. Thanks for reading and enjoy!


End file.
